dustbowljivefandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Joestar
Josephine Joestar is one of teh two protagonists of Dustbowl Jive, being one of the Joestar twins. She, along with her brother Joshua, is forced to fight for survival after her life in the New York slums is shattered by the arrival of Shogun. Appearance TBA Personality Josephine is an intelligent, practical and courageous teenager with an unpredictable temperament. Described by her brother as an "eccentric", Josephine was always drawn to engineering, as it allowed her to use her cunning and experience to solve problems that were straightforward and logical. Josephine's desire for logic and order leads to her struggling with social situations at times, often resorting to rudeness or sarcasm. As a result, Josephine developed a distrust for strangers. Despite this, Josephine is shown to always be confident in any situation, never shying away from conversation or confrontation of any kind. Josephine builds her lifestyle around "meaningful" things: namely, "family, friends, food and cars". Josephine considers herself to be an expert in many areas such as engineering and cooking; however, while skilled in these areas, she is still prone to error, which she is reluctant to admit. She believes she is only truly able to open up to people that she can relate to in terms of one of these areas. Josephine is at first accepting of the nature of her world, considering it to be the status quo and believing that hard work can change anyone's conditions for the better. However, through her relationship with Rosanna, she begins to grow angry at the fate of the world and the apathy of others. Her goals throughout the arc reflect this change: initially, her life's goal is to own a Mack Truck; ultimately, her goal is to defeat Shogun and to revert the world to its former dignity by inspiring others. Abilities STAND Josephine's Stand, Tin Machine, manifests as a mech-like "suit" that can either encase her body or act as an independent being. Tin Machine is an incredibly versatile Stand, whose abilities include: * Physical Strength: Tin Machine wields a drill-like apparatus in place of a left hand, and a powerful gauntlet on its right. In combination these provide versatile offensive options and the ability to break through even the hardest of defenses. Tin Machine also has strong defensive capabilities, able to act as a defensive shell around Josephine and to develop a repulsive electric field. * Metallurgy: Tin Machine's signature ability is to manipulate metal substances. Josephine can change their shape, size, state of matter, temperature and colour. Josephine can also move metal objects from afar and use metal to heal herself. * Circuitry: Tin Machine is able to create "circuits" between metal objects, which links them in a variety of ways. No matter how far apart the objects are, Josephine will be able to transfer heat, electricity and kinetic energy between them. Furthermore, any change made to one object will be mirrored by the others in a circuit; for example, Josephine microwaving a metal ashtray caused a metal bullet lodged in an enemy's shoulder to also explode. PERSONAL ABILITIES Josephine, like all Joestars, primarily uses her surroundings and circumstances to win in a combat scenario, particularly as her Stand involves manipulating external objects to her advantage.